The Old and New
by Miss Hachigatsu Kuroi
Summary: Sequel of FRIENDS. Still RuOC pairing, romantically this time. Kaede gets a new personality totally different from his ice cold nature. LAST CHAPTER REVISED
1. summary of the previous series

Summary of FRIENDS

AN: Since this is the sequel, I supposed you have to read the first part. But guess what? You don't have to. I must admit that my first fic was a piece of crap. So I'll just summarize it in this chapter. That way, you don't have to waste your precious time to read all 5 chapters. But if you want to know every single detail, you can read it… I'll just mention the main events here…

On with the summary!

During Rukawa's first year in Jr. High he had a classmate who locked herself from the world.

She was the first girl he ever noticed.

That's why he can't bear seeing her in that awful situation.

He felt that she needed a shoulder to cry on.

He helped her get over her horrible past and face the life she's living today.

They became best of friends.

Little by little, they knew each other by heart.

They had a friendship with no secrets.

Her hobby was a bit for men –Martial Arts.

That's why Rukawa eagerly taught her basketball.

She learned to love the game and eventually, she became the assistant of their coach.

Time passed and their bond grew stronger.

Then Rukawa's mom returned to Japan to get some important papers.

During her stay, Rukawa introduced Shinobi she's Rukawa's friend to her.

Her mother liked the idea that his son finally had a friend.

Even at first she thought she was his girlfriend.

Graduation day came.

But Shinobi's parents decided that she'd continue her studies in the U.S.

She explained everything to Rukawa, and before she left, Rukawa gave her a smile.

In her mind, she knew that Rukawa had accepted that she'd be away for a while.

So she flew back to America hoping to return to Japan in the future.

AN: If you didn't understand my summary, then read the full story… it's not that long only 5 chapters… I know that they lack romance there but that's why it's entitled FRIENDS and that's why I made a sequel. If you understood my summary or you've read the series before… on with the sequel!!! RnR… onegai………


	2. an unlikely reunion

AN: This took place after the Elimination Games but before the Inter-High Competitions. Not much basketball involved (I'm not a pro sorry!).

Synopsis of Chapter 1: Shinobi's back from America and she goes to Shohoku High. Without her knowledge, Rukawa goes there too. When they met, she was really happy. But does Rukawa feel the same?

Shohoku High 1-7 (Sakuragi's Class)

"Good morning class. From this day forth, a new student will be joining our class. Would you introduce yourself to class, Ms. Tanima?" The adviser asked.

"Good morning minna! I'm Tanima Shinobi, and starting today, I'll be your classmate. Hope you'll have no trouble with me being around."

"I'd be a blast having someone new around. Don't you think guys?" Yohei asked his friends.

"…" No one replied, but all of them have a no comment look on their faces.

Yohei sweat drop. "What do you think Hanamichi?"

"Hm… You like her don't you Mito?"

"I just think that she's cute."

"I guess having her would be ok, and you're right. She's pretty cute, but still Haruko is more attractive." He replied.

They just nodded. Knowing that if they argue, they will just be hit with the usual head butt.

The morning went by smoothly. And the next class is PE. it rhymes… 

"Listen! Attention students!!! Your Physical Education instructor is absent today because of an emergency. He told me that you could enjoy yourselves with whatever sport you want to play. As long as you do something involved in PE." The principal announced.

"Nyahahaha… Even a genius like me should not waste anytime. I must practice basketball, to be ready for the Inter-High. So that I'll be MVP, then they'll vote for me as captain!" And with that he headed straight for the gym.

When he opened the gym door, he saw a perfect three point in the basket. When he looked at the shooter, it was the new student. He was shocked at what he saw; her moves were very accurate. And her three point shot was as good as Mitsui's if not better.

"Wow…" he muttered but she heard him.

"What? You never saw a three point shot before?" she asked sarcastically.

She picked the ball the asked "Do you play?"

Sakuragi who got over the shock answered the usual way. "Of course! I'm a basketball genius. And I'm gonna be the next captain of the team."

She chest passed the ball to Sakuragi. "So Mr. Next Captain, care for a one-on-one match?"

"You'll regret you challenged me… Nyahahaha…"

"Ok, but if you're really as good in basketball as you are in talking, I'd say you're a worthy opponent. First one to score 5 baskets win. Agreed Mr. Next Captain?"

Sakuragi nodded. So they started to play. (AN: If you remember, I mentioned in my previous fic that she could sometimes beat Rukawa in a match.) And it ended 5-2 with Shinobi standing triumphant.

"You're ok. For a beginner." Shinobi said.

"Who are you calling a beginner? I'm a genius! You cheated that's why you won, but it wouldn't be called victory if you cheated! CHEATER!!!" And he blabbed and blabbed and blabbed as Shinobi makes her way out of the gym.

"Hey! Don't you dare walk out on the tensai! You're guilty that's why you're running away. You can't accept that you can't win if you don't cheat! Come back here! I said come back!" Sakuragi shouted, then he followed her out.

When he caught up with her, she greeted him with a smile.

"I'm just kidding Mr. Next Captain! I really enjoyed our game. Reminds me of a friend when I beat him. Although, he didn't blab that much, he just kept on muttering that I'm a cheater. Then he calls me do'aho."

"Do'aho? Reminds me of Rukawa." He thought.

"I think you're gonna be a great player someday. And I must admit that you're good, but not good enough."

"Why, I ought to…"

He heard her giggle. "By the way, I'm Tanima Shinobi. And you are?"

"Huh? I'm Hanamichi, Sakuragi Hanamichi. I can see that you like basketball nee?"

"I don't just like it, I love it."

"Care to watch our practice later? I think you'll enjoy being there. Except for that stupid fox and his cheering squad, everyone is easy and fun to deal with, sometimes."

"Sure. I'll be there. Nice meeting you Sakuragi."

That afternoon Shinobi was on her way to the gym.

"Shinobi? Is that you?" a familiar voice said.

When she looked where the voice was coming from "Ayako?"

"It's been a while, how are you?" Ayako asked.

"Fine, everything's going great. I can't believe it… we're in the same school again."

"Yeah, me too. Where are you going?"

"Oh, I'm headed to the gym… I want to watch the practice. I heard our team was qualified for the Inter-High. I want to see how they prepare."

"I see. I'm the team manager as usual. Mind if we go together?"

She smiled and nodded.

"What will Rukawa think of this? I'm sure he'll be happy. Again I can see the happiness in him that only Shinobi can bring." Ayako thought.

When they reached the gym…

"Hi everyone! This is an old friend, Tanima Shinobi."

When Rukawa heard the name, he looked right away. He even rubbed his eyes to see if he's hallucinating. But he wasn't. She was there. She was back.

"Shinobi… you know Ayako?" Sakuragi asked.

"Yup, we attended the same Jr. High." She answered.

"The same Jr. High? You went to Tomigaoka? I've noticed that beautiful girls studied there. Nee Miyagi?"

He blushed in SD form, of course thinking of Ayako. "Yeah… and I got to admit that you're cute yourself."

"Thanks."

Then Miyagi leaned to her and whispered, "I think Mitsui like you."

She just smiled. "No I don't think so. I think he sees me as a sister. And I think he'll be a fine Oni-chan."

"Nyahahaha, Micchy the oni-chan!"

"Well, what never heard of the word oni-chan before Mr. Next Captain. And I thought you said that you're a tensai…"

Sakuragi paused for a while, "Wait, did you say you're from Tomigaoka? That means you know the kitsune too."

"Kitsune?"

"You know, Rukawa the most arrogant person ever?"

"Oh, yes. Rukawa is a very close friend. Best friend to be exact."

"Really? You're Rukawa's best friend?" Kogure asked

"Well, I see him as one."

Rukawa just ignored them.

"Ok! Enough is enough. Let's continue with practicing." Akagi commanded.

"SHOHOKU…………… FIGHT!!!" he shouted.

"FIGHT!!!" they answered.

After the practice, Shinobi handed Rukawa a towel and a bottle of water.

"Here, I think you'll need these."

Rukawa ignored her and took his own towel and water.

"Huh? What the?" Ayako said can't believe what she just saw.

After practice, Rukawa was ready to go home, he got his bike and everything's ready when…

AN: I think I'll leave it hanging here. I'm just pure evil aren't I? Anyway, thanks for reviewing my first fic. Thanks to rayearthann and SD avid fan! Pls… RnR this one too…


	3. not again?

AN: In this chapter, there's so much of Rukawa's OOCness showed. Sorry, but I just can't keep the ice prince as cold as ice. And let's just say that with Shinobi, he's not afraid to show the real him.

Synopsis of Chapter 2: Rukawa tells Shinobi what he felt when she left. Oh o, I think someone upset! (AN: Who else? Rukawa!) But personally, I'd say that he still cares.

On with the story, where were we…

Rukawa was ready to go home, he got his bike and everything's ready when…

"Rukawa? Is something wrong? You haven't talked to me at all. Remember our promise, no secrets kept from each other, right?" Shinobi asked.

"Promises are meant to be broken. You've proven that." He replied. "Now, step out of the way. I'm going home."

"What? What on earth are you talking about? If there's someone who has the right to be mad, that's me."

"…"

"When you moved out on your own, you didn't write or even called me. How was I supposed to know where to call you?" she asked.

"I just wanted to face the fact that you're not there anymore. If I keep on communicating with you, how can I forget about you, and all our happy times together?"

"You don't need to forget, you just need to face the fact that you won't be seeing me for a while. A friend once told me something like that. And that's what gave me hope." (AN: Remember Rukawa said it to her.)

"I don't want to have high hopes."

"Why not?"

"If what I expected and hoped for didn't happened, It'd be really hard for me."

"You've got to take the risk, just as I did…"

"What risk?"

"The risk when I accepted the friendship you once offered."

"…"

"I really needed you, those times." She said.

"No one needs me."

"Yes, I do. You're my friend."

"Maybe I was. But that was along time ago."

"What happened to you? You're not the Rukawa I remember."

"You're right, I'm not. Now, are you satisfied?"

"No, just disappointed."

"Listen, you think you can just barge in and tell me how to live my life? You don't even know what I've been through when you left."

"I didn't leave you. Of all people, I thought you're the one who can accept that I'll be away for some time. I guess I was wrong."

"No one will ever understand how I feel."

"I will, if you would tell me."

"Forget it."

"Fine." Then she walked out.

Rukawa didn't mind her, and he cycled his way home.

Shinobi was in a nearby playground on the swing, when Ayako saw her.

"Hey Shinobi!"

"Oh, hi Ayako."

"Shinobi what happened? Why are you crying?"

"Oh, this is nothing."

"You're not a good liar."

"Ayako, he doesn't want to be my friend anymore." She cried.

"What? Who?"

"Rukawa."

"That's impossible."

"I heard it loud and clear. He said that we are friends but not anymore."

"I know he didn't mean what he said."

"Don't try to ease my load, you know him. With me, he's honest. And to think that I came all the way here for him."

"Just give him time. You know I was also surprised that he's changed. I guess he was really upset about you leaving Japan."

"And what? He hasn't got over that yet?"

"I guess so. Nobody could comfort him. He doesn't let anyone in his life."

"This is all my fault. I should have stayed here. If only I knew this would happened."

"It's not your fault. Look up into the heavens, you know for a fact that his pride is as vast as the sky above."

" SIGH Maybe I should leave. Maybe he's better off without me and so am I. Thanks for everything Ayako. This would be the last you'll see of me. It was nice meeting you again."

"Your coming back is not a waste."

"I know. At least I knew what he really feels. My eyes are now opened to the truth. I can see clearly that the smile he gave me before I left, was just a mask."

"Don't give up. I know he'll come around if he always sees you. Stay here, something good will happened. You'll see."

"Oh, Ayako. I don't know what I'm gonna do without you. Thanks."

Now Shinobi has new Hope that everything will go back to what they once were. But she doesn't know how to approach Rukawa. Little does she know, fate has a way.

The next day before practice starts, Shinobi was thinking if she should watch or not.

"Maybe I should or not. What if today he's not mad anymore and I'm not there? But what if his anger grew with my presence?" She argued with herself inside her head.

She made her decision. She's not going. "There will be other chances" she keeps telling herself. When she crossed the street…

"BEEEEEEEP" a car horned, she's gonna get hit.

Then someone jumped out of the way. She was saved and the victim became…

"Rukawa! Oh My Gosh! Not again…" She ran to his aid. He was unconscious.

She got her cell phone and called for ambulance. "Hello? Yes, I need an ambulance right away. It was a hit and run. Yes, here at Shohoku High. Hurry!"

The ambulance got there and Rukawa was sent to the emergency room. While she waited outside, praying that he'll be all right, she made a phone call.

Shohoku High, Basketball Practice

"Ayako, phone call for you." A student said.

When Ayako got to the phone, "Ayako?"

"Shinobi? What happened?"

"Come here quick! I don't know what to do, I'm really nervous…"

"Wait, where are you?"

"I'm here at Kanagawa General Hospital. Rukawa has been hit and run."

"What?! Don't worry, I'll be there. Wait for me."

"Thanks."

With that Ayako hung the phone and returned to the gym.

"I'll go out for a while coach. It's an emergency. Rukawa was a victim of hit and run. He's at KGH right now."

"Ahhhhh, noooooo! Hit and Run?" the Rukawa brigade shouted.

"Shinobi is there with him, but they're not in a good condition right now so I have to go."

"Don't worry Ayako, take as long as you'll need." The coach said.

And all the members nodded in agreement. (INCLUDING SAKURAGI)

When she got to the hospital, Shinobi was outside the emergency room.

"Shinobi?"

"Ayako, thanks for coming."

"How is he?"

"Can't tell… The doctors haven't come out yet."

"I see."

"I don't want that to happened again Ayako."

"You don't want what to happened?"

"Well, Rukawa's the only one who knows about this, but I guess, it'll be easier for me if you'll know."

AN: How do like it so far? Tell me in your reviews. Anyway, I'm still thinking of what can happen once Rukawa is conscious. Any ideas?


	4. he's awake

Synopsis of Chapter 3: Shinobi tells Ayako about what happened in her past. Rukawa became conscious. But he's acting weird. What happened to him?

"Well, Rukawa's the only one who knows about this, but I guess, it'll be easier for me if you'll know." Shinobi started.

"Yes, go on, I'm listening."

"In America I once had a friend named Kenneth. We were always together. He's the only one I can tell about my problems. He's a very special person. When we were in 7th grade, both of us are in the school paper. One afternoon he was walking me home, it was a rather windy day, my report and interviews on the soccer team was flown by the wind."

FLASHBACK

"BEEEEEEP!" a car horned.

Just like what happened to Rukawa, Kenneth also jumped Shinobi out of the way. He was the one who got hit. Shinobi ran to his aid.

"Are you crazy?! Why did you do that?"

"If I didn't my conscience will haunt me forever."

"Don't you worry, I'll call an ambulance."

"…"

"Oh, great! Perfect timing to ran out of battery."

"It's ok… At least my death would be a heroic action."

"What are you talking about. You're not gonna die…"

"I've already accepted my death. It was really a wonderful life that I lived. Especially, from the day I met you."

"…"

"I've always wanted to tell you that…"

"Shh… don't speak…"

"No, I got to tell you this. I've fallen for you. I like you Shinobi."

END OF FLASHBACK

"Those were the last words that came out of his mouth. That's why I finished Jr. High here. I was escaping my past." She explained crying.

"Don't cry, I know that he'll be fine. He's a tough guy. He's gonna surpass this."

"I just can't stand seeing another friend die because of me."

"He chose to save you, even if his life depended on it. He really cares for you."

Shinobi smiled. "You always make me feel better. How do you do that?"

"You and Rukawa are like my brother and sister. If ever you need someone to talk to, Ayako ane-chan is here."

"Thanks. I have a lot of 'I owe yous' to pay."

"Don't mention it. I'm happy in what I'm doing."

Then a doctor came out of the ER.

"Doc, what happened? Is he alright?" Shinobi asked.

"Don't worry, his life is not in danger anymore."

"What will happened to him? Is he injured? Can he still play basketball?" Ayako asked.

"Ayako! Basketball is still in your mind right now?!"

"Shinobi, just imagine Rukawa if he can't play. I just want to know to let him be ready. Basketball is almost his life, you know."

"I know."

"The good news is he wasn't injured physically. But on the bad side, it was his head that got quite a damage."

"His head?"

"We'll just see what happens next when he becomes conscious. Right now he's in room 1433. Tell me immediately when he wakes up."

"Ok, thanks doc."

In Shohoku High Basketball Court/Gym the practice just finished.

"Akagi, why don't we go to KGH to see how Rukawa is doing?" Kogure asked.

"Yeah Akagi, why don't we. To admit it, Rukawa is really a big loss in our team." Mitsui added.

"Well, ok. Who else is coming?" Akagi asked.

"I'll go oni-chan!" Haruko said.

"I'll go too oni-sama!" Sakuragi said. Followed by a punch on the head. "Who are you calling oni-sama?!"

"I'll come too. I can't let Ayako be there alone." Miyagi said.

"So, the six of us will be going. Let's leave now." Akagi said.

And with that they head for Kanagawa General Hospital.

When they got there, they asked for Rukawa's room.

"Miss, may we know in what room is Mr. Rukawa Kaede staying?" Akagi asked.

The nurse looked up in the computer and said, "He's in room 1433."

"Thank you."

When they got there and opened the door, they saw a crying Shinobi, holding the hand of the unconscious Rukawa.

"Rukawa no baka! Why did you jump in the way of that car?! If only you used your head, this wouldn't have happened."

"You really can't blame him." Mitsui said.

She turned around, "Oh, it's you guys."

"We came here to see his condition." Kogure said

"Well, as you can see, he's still unconscious." Ayako said as she walked in with a food tray in her hand.

"Aya-chan" Miyagi blushed.

"Here you go Shinobi. You have to eat. Or you'll be confined here too."

She held Rukawa's hand more tightly and said,

"I didn't want this to happened. Rukawa, please be all right."

Then she felt that the hand she's holding returned the grip. And the owner is finally conscious.

"Rukawa… Oh, thank God you're awake." Shinobi cried.

"I'll call the doctor." Ayako said and then she went out of the room.

"I'll go with you Aya-chan." Miyagi said following her.

Rukawa rubbed his head, "Oh, my head… what happened? Why am I here?" He asked Shinobi.

She smiled "You're talking to me again. I'm so happy!" she said as she hugged him. And he hugged her back.

Haruko can't help feeling jealous.

"Of course I'm talking to you. You're my best friend." Rukawa replied, then he SMILED.

They were surprised at what they saw including Shinobi.

"Rukawa, are you alright?" Mitsui asked.

"I'm fine. Why did you suddenly ask sempai?"

Kogure touched his forehead as if checking his temperature. "He doesn't have a fever."

Then Ayako and Miyagi arrived with the doctor.

"If you guys don't mind, I need to talk to the patient. I'll also need the assistance of someone that knows him well."

"Shinobi, you should be the one. You're his best friend."

"Sure, I'm glad to be of service." Shinobi replied. The she signaled to them to go out of the room.

Rukawa, Shinobi, and the doctor began the tests.

"So Mr. Rukawa, what did you feel when you wake up?"

"My head aches a bit."

"Any other part of your body that's in pain?"

"None."

"I see. So, there's no physical damage."

"But is that possible? Being hit by a car and not being injured?" Shinobi asked.

"As I've told you, it's his head that needs to be tested." He turned to Rukawa

"Do you think you're under amnesia?"

"No, I remember every detail of my life."

"That's odd. Amnesia is the common result of accidents like this, if not physical injury." he thought for a moment,

"That must be it!"

AN: I'll end it here. Remember to RnR!!!


	5. personality switch

Synopsis of Chapter 4: Rukawa had personality switch because of the car's hit. He likes the new him and he doesn't want to be what he used to be.

"Do you think you're under amnesia?" the doctor asked.

"No, I remember every detail of my life." Rukawa answered politely.

"That's odd. Amnesia is the common result of accidents like this, if not physical injury." he thought for a moment,

"That must be it!"

"What's it?" Shinobi asked.

"He may have personality switch." He turned to Rukawa,

"Why did you save her from that car?"

"She's my friend, I need not to hesitate to save someone in need, even if it was my worst enemy. But wait, I don't have an enemy…" he replied.

Shinobi jaw dropped at his reply.

"Now Ms. Tanima, would that how you think he would react?"

"No way. If he says those kind of words, I'd say that dogs could fly and cows will lay eggs."

"I see. Can you describe his personality?"

"Well, he's not much of a friendly person, he only talks to Ayako and me. He doesn't respect our teachers and our sempai. He's a lone wolf, expressionless, arrogant and cold. But the truth is, I'm the only one who sees light in him. The light that he gave me when I was in the darkness. He's a really sweet person inside."

"That was rather long. But do you consider him as expressive of his feelings?"

"Hell no! His pride can reach the sky."

"Really? Then that means it was no dream…" Rukawa the said.

"What dream?" Shinobi asked.

"While I was sleeping, I dreamed that I was an expressionless jerk who hides his every feeling. I guess it was, after all, reality."

"Now it's official. He's experiencing personality switch."

"What's that?" Shinobi asked.

"That's a state where a person acts the opposite of what they normally do. It's caused by a bang in a specific side of the head."

"Um, tell me, is that a good thing or a bad thing…" Rukawa asked.

"Personally, I see it as a bad thing, because it's like another soul resides in your body. You'll be a totally different person." The doctor answered.

"Ok… now that's spooky. Is there a cure?" Shinobi asked.

"Well, I suggest he stays in with someone who knows him well, maybe his parents or relatives, a best friend is also an option."

"Well then, that means you'll be living with me." Shinobi said.

"Well, it's fine with me. But won't it be hard for you? They might think, that we're living in…"

"Who your avid fans? I'm not afraid of them You saved my life. That's why I should help you be back to normal again."

"Back to normal?"

"Oh, and another thing, therapy makes the process faster." The doctor side commented.

"I don't want to go back to being cold… I like the new me. And I know that everyone else will."

"Well, you decide. But still, you're living with me."

"Ok."

"So, you won't be reserving for therapy?"

"He doesn't want to. I respect his decision." Shinobi answred.

"Well then, good luck with the new you."

They stepped out of the room and paid the hospital bill. They went to Rukawa's house and he packed his necessaries and valuables, and they arranged everything in the Tanima Mansion.

"Hope this room is big and comfy enough for you."

"Don't worry, I'm not picky."

"Rukawa, are you sure you don't want to go under therapy?"

"Hey, I'm fine. I know you'll learn to love the new me, just as you did in the old me."

"If you say so. Then, I'll agree and just bear with it."

"Thanks." He smiled again.

He continued, "I remember, you once said that I'm more good-looking if I smile nee? Then from now on, you'll always see a face with no pretences."

"Yeah, well it's getting late, see you tomorrow. Oyasuminasai."

"Oyasuminasai."

She left his room and headed to her own. She closed the door and went to her bed.

"Should I be happy in the things that's happening to him?" she thought to herself.

"I do want people to see that side of him that I see. I guess it's for the better."

"I mean, how can someone who is an all around better person than the old Rukawa actually be worse?"

So with that thought in mind, she gave her too much thinking a rest. The next morning, she woke up later than usual. There's only time to get ready for school, no time to have her morning jog. So she wore her uniform and head downstairs.

"Ohayou Shinobi." Rukawa greeted her.

"Ohayou!" she greeted back. "So, what do we have for breakfast?"

After they ate breakfast, they went to school. Both of them cycled along the way, Shinobi can cycle even if she wears a skirt. No further questions… 

"So did you sleep well last night?" she asked.

"Yes, I did. It was really comfortable. How 'bout you?"

"Not really. I was just too preoccupied with stuff."

"I wonder what kinds of stuff." Rukawa thought.

When they reached the school, whispers could be heard. They knew it was about them.

"So, Rukawa… How's your stay at Shinobi's?" Sakuragi asked letting everyone know that he spend the night there.

"Oh, it's fine Sakuragi. Their house is just like ours." He replied.

"What's with him?" Sakuragi thought.

"Oh yeah, you don't know his condition yet, nee Sakuragi-kun?" Shinobi said.

"What condition?" Ayako asked.

"Hey, don't barge in other's conversation, that's rude!" Sakuragi lectured Ayako.

"You don't have the right to do that to my Aya-chan." Miyagi said.

The bell rang just before Shinobi could explain Rukawa's condition. (PERFECT TIMING NEE?)

In Sakuragi and Shinobi's class…

"Pssst… Shinobi…" Sakuragi whispered.

She looked back, "What?!"

"What's with Rukawa? Why is he acting strange."

"I'll tell you later."

"I want to know now."

"Ms. Tanima, Mr. Sakuragi? Is there business going on in there?"

"Oh, no sir. No business here." Shinobi replied.

"You're so gonna get it, Sakuragi!!!." She thought.

AN: I'm liking this… but still I think my story telling sucks… but I think my plot is good. RnR


	6. fake relationship

Synopsis of Chapter 5: For the brigade to leave him alone, Rukawa's only plan is to have a girlfriend – a fake one. He got Shinobi to agree, that she'll pretend. But will it work?

It was lunch break. Rukawa, instead of going to the rooftop like he always does, went to Shinobi's classrom. He went inside straight to Shinobi's desk.

"Hey, Shinobi! Mind if I stay here during break?"

"You… here?" she saw every girl in her class have pleading eyes, telling her to say yes. "Oh, sure."

So he took a sit next to Shinobi.

"Hi Rukawa… I heard about your accident. I'm really sorry." One of his admirers said in a flirt way.

"Oh, don't worry about it. No harm done." He replied.

The other girls who saw Rukawa reply also planned to talk to him. Thanks goodness Shinobi made a way out of the situation by…

"Rukawa, I just remembered. Didn't I tell you I'll be needing your help on something?"

"What? I don't recall."

"Please…"

"Ok, if you really need help."

After that she brought him to the rooftop.

"What are we going to do here?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just said it so that you won't get killed by those admirers. They really like you even if you're cold to them, just imagine their longing for you if you speak to them."

"But I…"

"Not another word…" she said covering his mouth. They spent the remaining time talking to each other. This time, Shinobi's not the only one talking, and this is when Rukawa wanted Shinobi to call her by his first name Kaede.

"Shinobi, I don't want them to think that I'm a snoot, but I don't want to get killed by their undying affections. What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, maybe tell them that you have a girlfriend already." She replied in a joke manner.

"That's it! If they knew that I have a girlfriend, they'll give up."

"Don't be so certain. And I was just kidding."

But he didn't listen to her.

"Are you willing to help me?"

"In any way I can. But I don't think this will work and I told you, it was a joke."

"Great! You'll pretend to be my girlfriend in front of the masses, agreed?"

"Agreed. Hey, wait! Why me?"

"Well, since they started rumors about us dating, why don't we show them how right they are."

"I don't think so. You can ask other girls. But not this one, oh no!"

"Oh come on, please… it's just pretending."

"If it's the only way… ok. But, if you think of another plan, this will be over."

"Agreed."

Dismissal time, Rukawa went to Shinobi's classroom again.

"Will you be watching our practice?" he asked.

"Of course I am. I want to show you how supportive I am."

"Then, let's go."

They held hands while walking to the gym, whispering to each other.

"You're a great actress."

"You're not half bad yourself."

Murmurs are heard everywhere they go. Some girls got green in jealousy. Some got red in anger. But some blushed feeling happy for the "COUPLE". Yes, Rukawa's plan worked. They think they are a couple. When they arrived at the gym everyone's jaw dropped.

"Wow! I know you two treat each other sweetly, but even in my imagination, not this sweet." Ayako said.

"So I guess the rumors are true." Kogure said.

"What rumors?" Rukawa asked.

"Rumors that you and Shinobi are dating…" Mitsui replied.

"That's not true!" Shinobi reacted negatively. Rukawa gripped on her hands reminding her of their plan.

"We're not only dating, we're already a couple." She continued.

"NANI!!!!???" everyone shouted in surprise. Haruko almost fainted like most members of the Rukawa Brigade.

"We don't believe it!" The leaders of the Rukawa Brigade (Ru, Ka, and Wa) shouted.

"You have to give us proof first." Ru demanded.

"What kind of proof?" Shinobi asked.

"Kiss him." Ka told her.

"On the lips." Wa continued.

"NANI! Kiss him on the lips! NO WAY!!!" Shinobi thought.

She faced Rukawa and whispered, "How do you plan on exiting this?"

"Just kiss me." He replied.

"NANDA TO? Are you out of your mind?!"

"Just do it."

So they attempt on doing so until…

"Stop!" Ru demanded.

"We can't bear to see him kissing another girl." Ka said.

"It's so painful." Wa cried.

"Don't worry Rukawa our darling, we respect your decision on having a girlfriend." Ru said.

"That's right. But don't worry, we will remain faithful to you." Ka continued.

"We will always be your brigade." Wa finished.

With that they cried their way out of the gym.

After practice, Rukawa and Shinobi cycled home.

"I still can't believe they actually fell for it!" Shinobi said.

"I told you, it'd work."

"But I won't forgive you if your brigade didn't want us to stop."

"Oh, you mean that kissing stuff?"

"Yes. You know that in our family, the first man to ever touch your lips with his is the one you'll spend your married life with."

"Meaning your first kiss has to be your husband?"

"Yup."

When they reached Tanima Mansion they ate dinner and proceed with doing homework.

"You know what, my sensei said that my performance is improving." Rukawa said.

"Good for you. That means you don't have to worry about getting kicked out of the team because of poor school work, like always."

"I told you this new me was better. And thanks for helping me with the admirers problem."

"No sweat! Anytime."

AN: what do you guys think? Ending of this series is fast approaching… but I'm still considering ideas. Anyway RnR… let's just wait for whatever I get inspired with…

To: Dana Jones - Thanks for the review,,, glad you liked it! And thanks for the suggestion,,, i revised the amnesia thing and invented a personality switch thing,,, again thanks!  
To: SD avid fan - you reviewed again,,, thanks! i didn't end it in one post because i lack ideas,,, and i felt like making readers see the first part so they may tell me their ideas,,, and like the others, your ideas are very much welcome!  
To: Meitsi - you're right! that's from lion king,,, hehehe,,, forgive me cause i can't think of an original dialogue... don't worry i'll try my best to come up with original works next time,,, thanks for the review!  
To:chocomouse - thanks for the suggestion,,, i appreciate it... but unfortunately i can't put that up here... coz i've read fanfics with that kind of scene... and they might think i copied their idea,,, we don't want that to happened now do we? nyway,,, juat as i've said, i appreciate your suggestion! thanks!


	7. he loves her, she loves him not!

Synopsis of Chapter 6: Rukawa's falling for her. But does she feel the same? It seems that Shinobi is kind of thinking too much. Too many questions in her head, yet she find but one answer.

So the weeks passed, and everyday was just like the other day. There's nothing new. After classes, Shinobi watched the team's practice and she shows everyone that she's a very supportive 'girlfriend'. Some can't help but think wrongly about her. They kept on saying that she became Rukawa's girlfriend because of the new honest and kind him and not his arrogant and somewhat selfish yet true Rukawa. Also due to being so caring, Rukawa can't help himself falling in love with Shinobi. He saw how sweet she was, and though it was not sincere and true, he didn't care.

"Assemble!" Akagi commanded signifying the end of their practice.

"The Inter-High Competition is near approaching. So expect more training these days. You are dismissed." He said.

Shinobi handed Rukawa a bottle of water, he sat on a chair, and then she wipes his perspiration.

"Uy… Look at the two. They're so sweet…" Miyagi said.

"Admit it Miyagi, you're jealous of Rukawa. You want to have a girlfriend also nee?" Mitsui teased him.

"Shut up!" He replied. "I wonder, will Ayako be that sweet to me?"

"Don't count on it!" Ayako said.

"But honestly, I too wants to have a special someone…" Mitsui said to himself.

"Ano, Kaede?" Shinobi asked

"Nande?" he replied

"Will you be staying late for practice?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I want to cook for you dinner. It may not be that delicious but…"

"Whatever you prepare for me… I will eat without hesitation sweetie."

"What did I just say?" He thought.

"What's with the penname? New gimmick?" she thought.

"Arigatou. Aishiteru!" she replied.

In the Tanima Mansion…

"Dinner's ready!" Shinobi said.

She and Rukawa ate at the dining room.

"It may not be something that good, but I still exerted effort on it." She said.

"I told you, I'll eat whatever you made, sweetie."

"Enough with the penname ok? You're creeping me out. What is it for anyway, you don't need a new gimmick, you're brigade doesn't bother you whenever your 'girlfriend' is around."

"I know. I just said it to make it sound special."

"Whatever."

"Shinobi if you just know, I don't want this relationship to be an act. I want it to be something real, something we would both cherish even without those people." He thought to himself.

As everyone seemed to enjoy and love the new Rukawa more, with Shinobi it's a different case. In her room that night…

"Oh Kaede… Why do I feel like I don't enjoy your company as much as before?" she thought.

"Is it because of your new personality?"

"Do I miss the old you?"

"But how can I miss someone when his replacement is better?"

Tons of questions pop in her head. One on top of the other, and no matter how hard she tried, she can't find the answer to any of it.

That night, because of the questions in her head, Shinobi wasn't able to sleep well. And the next morning she found it very hard not to fall asleep in class. But during their English subject, she found one answer to all those questions. And it's found in the composition that their teacher wanted them to interpret.

Old and New 

She went up the mountain to pluck wild herbs;

She came down the mountain and met her former husband.

She knelt down and asked her former husband,

"What do you find your new wife like?"

"My new wife, although her talk is clever,

Cannot charm me as my old wife could.

In beauty of face there is not much to choose,

But in usefulness they are not all alike.

"My new wife comes in the road to meet me;

My old wife always came down from her tower.

My old wife was good in plain sewing.

My new wife is clever at embroidering silk.

Of silk embroidery one can do an inch a day;

Of plain sewing, more that five feet.

Putting her silk by the side of her sewing,

I see that the new will not compare with the old."

Shinobi passed her interpretation to the teacher and returned to her desk.

"That's it! The arrogant and snooty Kaede can never be replaced, no matter how honest and caring the new one is… Not only that now I realized that you would know what you really feels about someone when you lose him. And what I really feel for the old Kaede is not just friendship but love." Shinobi said to herself.

Lunchtime, Rukawa and Shinobi were talking in the rooftop as usual. They talked a certain topic when Rukawa jumped to another subject.

"Shinobi, as much as possible I want to be honest to everyone, especially to you."

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Yes, I realized that I'm in love."

"So, I guess our little act is over huh?"

Rukawa nodded.

"I'm kind of getting annoyed with the idea anyway. You know, people telling me about certain stuff. But you'll be back to square one. What do you plan on your brigade?"

"I guess if they found out that I'm courting someone, they won't bother me. And that courting won't be an act, it'll be real."

"You mean… we'll tell everybody that we were just acting?"

"I didn't say that… Let's just say that our 'relationship' will be over because we both realized that everything happened so fast."

"Ok… I think I'm getting the picture. But what about that thing that you'll be courting someone else."

"Someone else? I'm not courting someone else…"

"You mean you were referring to…"

"To you."

Shinobi was surprised and dumbfounded.

When she got over the shock, "I'm sorry but… no."

"What do you mean by no?"

"I want to be honest. I love someone else."

"Who?"

"You don't want to know."

Then the bell rang signifying the end of lunch. Shinobi returned to her classroom and Rukawa was left in the rooftop alone. For the first time in his life, he was rejected.

"Who? Who could be this guy she loves?" he thought.

He just can't imagine that he, the most popular guy in school that even got his own cheering squad, got rejected. Rejected by his best friend. He knew now that you really can't have everything.

Shinobi didn't show up at practice, and at that, everybody was really shocked.

"5 minute water break!" Akagi commanded.

"Rukawa, did something happened? You're not yourself today…" Ayako asked very concerned.

"We had a fight. And she broke up with me." He replied.

"What? That's impossible…"

"How can you say that it's impossible when it already happened."

Rukawa is still very sad of what happened. He really didn't expect to be rejected that way. So frank, yet so true. He didn't do well in the practice and everyone is worried. If he remains like that it's goodbye national championship for the team. He is the ace player after all. But to everyone's surprise, the brigade did something out of the blue. They left the gym in the middle of the practice.

Outside the gym, Ru, Ka and Wa are having a meeting regarding 'their' beloved Rukawa's behavior.

"He's really depressed." Ru started.

"Let's go talk to Shinobi, we have to admit she's the only one he'll listen to." Ka suggested.

"You're right! Let's go and find her. She can fix everything in a jiffy." Wa agreed.

With that they left the school and looked for Shinobi.

A/N: it sucks ne? but i still continue it,,, sigh how come i do that... but i'll see to it,,, if ever, my next fic will be interesting,,, but it's not a promise ok?>

meitsi-wong – thanks for your review again! And I just wanna tell you that title isn't my area of expertise,,, actually, I'm not your perfect best-writer-of-the-year winner… I like writing but writing doesn't like me!


	8. thanks sakuragi!

Synopsis of Chapter 7: Shinobi looked for someone to talk to and found Sakuragi. She told him everything that was inside her.

As they have agreed, Ru, Ka, and Wa went on looking for Shinobi. They found her in the park swinging alone. They approached her.

"Hey… why are you so down?" Ru asked.

"Why do you care? You should be happy that we split up." She replied.

"We really don't like you to be his girlfriend. But we saw that he's very happy being with you." Wa answered.

"Yeah, we hate to admit it but you make a difference in him." Ka agreed.

"You're wrong. He doesn't deserve me; I just toyed with his emotions. I don't love him. He knows that."

"But you two are a perfect couple. It'd be a loss if you don't make up." Ru said Ka and Wa nodded in agreement.

"Say what you want to say. But I can't tell my heart to love someone else. I'm sorry, just tell _Rukawa_ that he'll find his girl someday, but it's not me." She answered coldly then left.

The brigade was left in the park.

"Did she say… Rukawa?" Wa asked

"I'm afraid so. That means, she really did just toy with him." Ka answered.

"That bith! She doesn't deserve his love." Ru cursed.

At the Tanima Mansion Shinobi's room…

"Baka! Baka! Baka! Why did you leave me?" She shouted.

"I don't like a replacement! You can never be replaced! Stupid Rukawa! If you didn't save me from that car, this never would've happened!" she cursed.

"Why? Why do I love someone as stupid as you?" she whispered as tears fall from the side of her eyes.

Few hours later…

"I'm back!" Rukawa said.

"Welcome home, Rukawa-san!" The butler greeted.

Then, Shinobi was walking down the stairs…

"Chingensai-san, I won't be home for dinner." She said to the butler then left the house.

"Did something happened between the two of you?" the butler asked.

"No, it's nothing. Just a part of life." He replied.

"I see." Was the butler's reply, but he knew that something happened.

"I too won't be home for dinner. Ja' Chingensai-san." Rukawa said and left.

Shinobi was walking along the streets when Sakuragi saw her. He approached her.

"Yo! Shinobi…" He greeted.

"Hey…"

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere exactly. I was just walking around. I was getting tired of being inside the house."

"Mind if I go strolling with you?"

"Of course not."

"Uh… I heard about your break-up." He started.

She was silent and stopped walking.

"Uh… Gomen! I won't speak of the topic again… I promise."

"No need for apology Sakuragi-kun. I was hoping to talk to Ayako about 'that' anyway. Mind if I spill the beans to you?"

"Sure. I'll help in anyway I can."

In the park… again? Sorry, can't find another place… just bear with me

"The truth is… we were never boyfriend-girlfriend." She started.

"What do you mean? You're very sweet with each other. You even admitted it on public…"

"That was all an act."

"Act? Why?"

"He was drowning in the attention of the brigade. He wanted me to pretend so that they'll leave him alone with his 'girlfriend'."

"And it worked?"

"Yes, thankfully it did."

"If it's all an act why is he so hurt about the 'break-up' or should I say the curtain fall?"

"Let's just say that over time his feeling for me developed into something more than friendship. And he asked permission to court me."

"You didn't let him, did you?"

"I don't like him the way he does. I love some…"

"You love someone else… I see it clearly now."

"What am I to do Sakuragi-kun? I'm not sure if he'll ever come back…"

"Wait, wait, I think I missed a point there, who won't come back?"

"The old arrogant yet true Rukawa. The man I love with all my heart."

"I thought you said you love someone else?"

"Do'aho! Can't you understand? I love the old Rukawa, I see the new Rukawa as a friend."

"Ah! I see. The personality switch thingie…"

"Yes. Now I understood what the doctor said. A new soul does reside in his body now. He may look the same, but inside he's a very different person."

"Why don't you tell him how you feel about the old him."

"Sakuragi-kun, the new Rukawa is the one who has feelings for me, and the old Rukawa is… is…"

"I remembered that you're not in good terms before he was replaced."

"Yes. I'm afraid of rejection Sakuragi-kun. Especially by the man I love."

"Don't worry. I know Kami-sama has His way of doing things…"

"Oh, Sakuragi-kun… thanks for being here… It means a lot to me."

"Hey, anytime!"

"Arigatou!"

Then she gave Sakuragi a friendly hug.

"Come on, I'll walk you home."

She smiled and they walked to Tanima Mansion.

When they arrived at the front of the house…

"Wow… this is where you live?"

"Yup. I live alone in the big yet cold Tanima Mansion."

"Where are your parents?"

"I don't want to talk about it…"

"Well, I better get going…"

Then the rain fell. Both of them were now wet.

"Come inside for a while… let the rain pass."

"Thanks."

They went inside…

"Miss Shinobi! You're soaking wet!" the helpers assisted her.

"I'm fine really. No harm done."

"I'm glad you finally decided to come back." A voice said.

"Chingensai-san!" she said

"Here, dry yourselves with these towels." He said referring to Shinobi and Sakuragi.

After a while, the rain is still pouring, Rukawa came down from the stairs with suitcases in his hand…

When he saw Sakuragi, he wasn't able to control himself; he punched him in the face.

A/N: Waaaaaah!!! i read my work and i found a LOT of typographical and grammatical errors,,, sorry dear readers i wasn't able to edit this as in tinype ko lng den publish GOMEN!!!!!

meitsi-wong - hi,,, salamat ulit sa review mo,,, pangatlo mo n yan,,, buti nmn my nakakapagtyaga p sa gawa kong puro typographical error,,, salamat-salamat talaga!  
BTW iupdate mo n fic mo!


	9. he's back?

A/N: I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait,,, my account was banned for update because of a certain story i published that didn't follow the rules of i'm really sorry, i'll try to be more careful next time...

Synopsis of Chapter 8: Rukawa thought that Shinobi loves Sakuragi. They fought each other, defending what they believe is right. Shinobi couldn't do anything to stop them. During the fight, Rukawa bumped his head again.

After a while, the rain is still pouring, Rukawa came down from the stairs with suitcases in his hand…

When he saw Sakuragi, he wasn't able to control himself; he punched him in the face.

"What did I do for you to…" Sakuragi grunted.

"No, Sakuragi-kun, please." Shinobi pleaded. Then she turned to Rukawa.

"What was that for?" She asked Rukawa.

"For toying with you. He likes Akagi-sempai sister. That Haruko girl." He replied.

"Of course he does. And he declares that to the world."

"In spite all that…"

"What's your problem?"

"I just can't believe that, you chose to love him."

"What in the world…?"

"Don't try to deny it, I saw you in the park hugging each other."

"Nani?! You thought she was my girlfriend just because you saw us hug…" Sakuragi interrupted.

"Make her happy Sakuragi, or else…" he said then turned away to get his things.

Shinobi saw the suitcases.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"It's no use living here. I'm going back to my apartment."

"But the doctor said…"

"Never mind what the doctor said, my mind's made up."

"Demo… Rukawa…"

"Please… I don't need drama here…"

"You don't have to leave, we are still friends."

"Friends… Yeah, of course we are. And I know we will ALWAYS be… JUST friends."

"But…" she murmured while crying

Sakuragi clenched his fist. He just can't stand to see a woman crying; he punched Rukawa.

"You! How come you always manage to make girls cry, even now with your new personality!" he shouted

"What do you want to happen here?"

"You want a fight?!"

"Why, are you itching for one?"

"Let's take this on outside…"

"No, wait! Don't do this!" she said trying to interrupt but it was no use.

The rain is still falling, so they were wet when they went outside.

"Please, you don't have to go through this…" she pleaded.

"Don't interfere… I'm gonna teach this fox a lesson he'll never forget."

"No… Rukawa… please… don't fight."

"Don't forget that I'm always here. Just tell when he did something to you… I promise, he won't get away with it."

"You just don't get it do you kitsune?" Sakuragi said.

"You have her don't you? And I thought you love Akagi-sempai's sister."

"Yes, you're right… Haruko-chan is the only one for me… … wait, don't change the topic!"

"How can you say that in front of her?" he punched Sakuragi in the face.

"Let me make things clear! She is NOT my girlfriend!" he punched back

"If not, why are you embracing her in the park?"

"All this time you're calling me a do'aho, when you're the one who can't understand a simple situation! I was comforting her you idiot!"

"Comforting?"

"Yes!"

"Don't take me as a fool to believe your lies!"

"Enough! Stop this nonsense right now!!!" Shinobi said.

"I told you don't interfere!" Sakuragi shouted at her.

Rukawa can't let Sakuragi shout at her. He didn't let it pass.

"You don't deserve her at all!" Rukawa shouted as he punched Sakuragi in the stomach.

"Rukawa…" Shinobi whispered.

"You… … …" Sakuragi tried to punch him back but he evaded it.

And since it was raining, Rukawa slipped and his head bumped into a rock that was in the garden.

Shinobi ran to his aid.

"Rukawa… he's unconscious. Call the ambulance Sakuragi-kun."

Again, Rukawa is in Kanagawa General Hospital, in the same room when that car bumped him. And again, the guys from the basketball team were there. So was Haruko, Ayako, and of course Shinobi waiting for him to be conscious.

"Looks like, history repeated itself." Mitsui said.

"Based on your story, it seems to me that this is all your fault Hanamichi." Miyagi said trying to get Sakuragi's conscience to haunt him.

"Don't bother finding his conscience Miyagi, he doesn't have one." Akagi said.

"That was hurtful, oni-chan! Don't worry Sakuragi-kun, I'm sure Rukawa-kun will be ok." Haruko said comforting him.

"Ah… Arigatou Haruko-chan."

"Did the doctor say anything about his condition?" Ayako asked.

"Since he's in personality switch, the doctor said that he may go back to the real him, get another personality, or get amnesia. Those are the only options." Shinobi explained.

"Why do these things happen to Rukawa? Now that Inter-High will start in a few weeks…" Kogure sighed.

"I just wish, he would go back to the real him." Shinobi said.

"I totally agree. It may sound weird but, I prefer the old him." Ayako said.

Shinobi nodded, but she couldn't believe that Ayako thinks the same.

"Let's just hope for best outcome." Mitsui said.

"Who knows, maybe this is a blessing-in-disguise." Kogure added.

After a few minutes…

"Stupid girl… I shouldn't have saved her." Rukawa whispered.

"Rukawa? Are you alright?" Shinobi asked.

"Hn! What are you doing here?"

"Um… Rukawa? I want to say sorry. You know, for starting the fight." Sakuragi apologized.

"What fight are you talking about? Do'aho!"

Then the doctor came in…

"Mr. Rukawa, how are you feeling?"

"Ok, I guess."

"Doc, it seems that he doesn't remember the fight that happened – the reason why he is here." Shinobi informed the doctor.

"Of course he doesn't."

"But is he under amnesia this time?"

"I think not. I may say that your friend is back to his true self. Just like what happened last time, all that happened from the moment he woke up by the bump of that car is just a dream."

"You mean…"

"For him, the reason why he's here is because of the car. That's a good news, because you can all go back to your normal lives and see all that happened as a dream."

"Or a nightmare…"

"Well, he can go home now, there's really no reason for him to stay longer."

asteria13 - thank you so much for your review, i'm glad you find my work "cute"... i'll go and read your work too. i'm sooooo sorry, i can't review your work(pc is not functioning properly)but i find it really nice... nice plot really!  
SD avid fan - well, thank you for your very nice comment... i changed my penname because, well it's kind of between me and LadyTetsu69... about the update well, there was loads of school work given to me and my classmates again, thanks 4 ur review  
LadyTetsu69 - hoooy! hinde ko kasama c bato! at FYI, kuya q n c micchy noong unang palabas pa lng ng SD,,, at sa pagkakaalam q, crush mo xa d b? anyway, pasenya n ah, di ko kc mapanatiling yelo si rukawa eh... salamat sa revyu...  
LadyTezMan - hi,,,, sori lois ah,,, kc gusto ko hapi ending,,, ayoko ng me malungkot,,, anyway salamat sa review! pasenxa na, nagloloko pc namin,,, nde aq makapag-review


	10. happy ending?

Synopsis of Chapter 9: All they can say is, he's really back. The old Rukawa is once again here. Things are back as it was once were. Now that the true blue foxy Rukawa has returned will their story have a happy ending or will it end with a broken friendship that can never be fixed?

After all he said the doctor left the room. Rukawa isn't talking to Shinobi just like when he saw her again, so Ayako was the one who explained the things that happened after the car incident.

"So you see Rukawa, while you and Sakuragi are fighting, you bumped your head. Which caused your memories to come back." Ayako explained.

Rukawa stood up from the bed where he was sitting.

"Hey… where are you going?" Kogure asked.

"…" He didn't reply at all. He just left the room.

"Welcome back, Rukawa." Shinobi then whispered.

"Yup. That's him. That's the Rukawa Kaede we know." Mistui added.

In the Tanima Mansion…

"Welcome Sir Kaede…" Chingensai-san greeted.

Since his things were already packed, he just grabbed his suitcases and one of the drivers drove him back to his apartment. Minutes after he left, Shinobi and the gang arrived at the mansion.

"Chingensai-san where's Rukawa?" she asked.

"He left just a while ago. He has all his stuff with him. Tell me miss, what happened?"

"It's a long story Chingensai-san."

With that, they left and headed to Rukawa's apartment. They rang the doorbell but he didn't let them in. After several tries, they've decided to give up and just leave him alone for now .

Basketball practice. Of course the ever so loyal Rukawa Brigade was there, cheering for who else but Rukawa. Shinobi also watched the practice. But still Rukawa isn't talking to her. She tried everything she could, but the result is always the same – he ignores her as if she was just air. And since there is dilemma and Shinobi is very down, here comes Ayako to save the day or should I say to make her feel better.

After practice…

"Shinobi want to walk home together?" Ayako offered.

"Sure." She replied with a smile.

While they were walking…

"Ayako, do think I'm forcing myself on Rukawa?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, should I stop approaching him, and just accept what fate has for me?"

"Of course not! Don't give up. You two are best of friends. It's a loss if it'll end up like this, don't you think?"

"But… I don't see him as a friend."

"Don't tell me that you've…"

"I've fallen in love with him."

"Oh, my gosh! Why does this thing happen to almost every girl? When did you realize this?"

"When I lost him or should I say when the kind and honest Rukawa replaced him. I missed him so much. It was then, I knew that you would know what you really feel for a person when you lost him. All this time, I thought I see him only as a friend."

"But when you lost him, you realized how much you loved him."

"Yes… you're right."

"Don't worry, these kind of things happened to everybody."

"I just don't know what I'm gonna do without you, ane-chan."

"Hey, no problem. I told you, I'm willing to help you anytime. So, how 'bout we eat first? I heard a ramen house near here, serves delicious meals."

Shinobi nodded.

When they were about to enter the ramen house, Sakuragi and the guntai exited. Sakuragi decided to stay for a while for Ayako told him Shinobi's problem in approaching Rukawa. While they were eating… (Actually, Sakuragi ate again!)

"So, you got your wish… what do you plan to do next?" Sakuragi asked.

"I'm not sure." Shinobi replied.

"Well, let me decide for you… confess." Ayako suggested.

"How can I do that if he's not even talking to me?"

"We'll think of something… but will cooperate to whatever idea we have?" Sakuragi asked

"I will. You know I'm not really expecting him to like me back. I'd be happy even if we go back to being best friends."

"That's the spirit!" Ayako commented.

"That Rukawa! He's so stubborn! Doesn't he know how luck he is to have a lot of girls fall for him?" Sakuragi cursed.

"But he's not interested to any of them… Now the only girl he talks to is Ayako." Shinobi added.

"I wonder what happened to make him feel that way…" Ayako said.

That night… RUKAWA POV I woke up because the stupid phone was ringing, then I answered it. On the other line was Ayako. She was inviting me to a chat room where she met a lot of friendly people. But why was she inviting me? Does she know what I'm going through, and thought maybe I needed someone to talk to? Anyway, since I woke up from my sleep and couldn't find the right side of my bed again, I decided to check the chat room she was talking about.

THE CHAT ROOM

_Ace_ enters BasketballChat!

BballGirl: Rukawa? Dat u?

Ace: nods hu u?

BballGirl: dis ayako… I wnt u 2 mit sm1…

Ace:…

BballGirl: sigh evn n chat u not tokin'… sigh she rily nice… go n tok 2 her, jus try… her name SecretBox

Ace: she like bball?

BballGirl: yes, n she play… u 2 chat now, I gtg… c u n practice tom, k… bye

Ace: bye.

_BballGirl _leaves BasketballChat!

SecretBox: hi… ayako tell me bout u…

Ace: …

SecretBox: u wan 2 tok?

Ace: did she tell u nythng bout me?

SecretBox: no, she jus tell me 2 tok 2 u… y?

Ace: …

SecretBox: y u not tokin much? u hv problm?

Ace: hw cn u tell?

SecretBox: im not telin, jus askin

Ace: cn I hv ur asl?

SecretBox: 15-F-kanagawa u?

Ace: 15-M-kanagawa… u related 2 ayako?

SecretBox: im her fren

Ace: r u rily a secret box?

SecretBox: y du u ask?

Ace: coz I nid sm1 2 tok 2… cn I spil d bins 2 u…

SecretBox: sure… go ahead, promse I wont tell ny1…

Ace: … I like dis girl hu happen 2 b my bestfrnd, wat shud I do? …

SecretBox: wow… u d only guy hu told me smthin like dat…

Ace: rily?

SecretBox: yes, as I hv observd, most guys confess der tru filing straight 2 d girl dey like…

Ace: im nt most guys

SecretBox: I knw. Hey, cn I know ur nme?

Ace: Rukawa Kaede of Shohoku High n urs?

SecretBox: dis s Shinobi, n nw dat I hv d chance I'll tell u dat all dis tym I wantd 2 say dat… I like u rukawa… I rily do… tom a.m. I'll b at the bball court… I'll w8 4 u der… ja' matta ne!

The next morning at the basketball court, Shinobi waited for Rukawa. She waited quite long, when she noticed the time, she knew that she'll be late for school if she doesn't leave. Although she waited for quite some time already, there was no sign of Rukawa. She sighed and tried to accept Rukawa's decision. Shinobi was ready to leave when…

"I thought you'll wait for me," a familiar voice said.

She turned her head and saw Rukawa standing there. "I did wait. You were late!"

"Sorry, I overslept… can't find the right side of my bed last night… guess I was thinking too much…"

"Wow… that's a long sentence!" Shinobi giggled then, she was serious. "Could you tell me, why you were mad at me?"

"Graduation, I planned to tell my feelings for you… but then you told me that you'll be away. At that moment, I felt my heart broke into a million pieces."

"I hope I was able to fix it…"

"Yes, you were… it's as good as new."

"I don't want you to have a new heart, I want the old one."

After those words, they hugged not caring about anything else. What's important for them, is that they're happy… and that's that! At the basketball court they rested on each other's embrace…

AN: FINISHED! Sorry if it's kind of dramatic… I'll try to write with humor next time… Thanks to all who tuned in and to those who reviewed! All of them are appreciated...

meitsi-wong: well, thanks for liking the flow of my story, did it end sooner than you expected? anyway, both you and i can't do anything about that...  
asteria13: thanks a lot for your support! i like the ice prince too, not because that's what i wrote but because that's how Dr. T created him... i'm not a Rukawa fan either, and yes, i like the girl you pair with micchy! she's a genius! nyahahahahahaha!  
K: hi, hello, salamat sa pagbasa ng fic ko... at syempre naman, naaalala ko pa yung poem na yun... at saka gawin mong habit ang pag-rerevyu, kc that way mapapakita mo sa writer na may nakakaappreciate sa kanila... sabukan mo na rin kcng magsulat! magaling ka naman sa english e/...

Final A/N: I'm really sorry for the very very very very lon wait! OUR PC IS BROKEN! I had to go to the shop to update this...I thank all who read and most especially those who reviewed! May you guys continue to read my works even if they're not that good... GOD BLESS TO ALL!


	11. revised: happy ending?

A/N: This is the revised version of 'Chapter 9: happy ending?'. Major scenes have been changed. Personally, I like this one better. Thanks to _LadyTetsu69, Setsuna Eleison, SD avid Fan, _and_Asukachan._ THANKS 4 TUNING IN AND GIVING REVIEWS!

After what the doctor said, he left. Shinobi is very thankful that the man she loves so much came back. But the question is will this man come back to her as well? Basing your answer on the way Rukawa is acting, you will surely say no. To make it short, Shinobi was back to square one. Although, square one doesn't seem to be the same. Before, it's her best friend who doesn't want to talk to her; now, after everything that happened, it's the man whom she wants to spend the rest of her life with.

Because of the current situation, Ayako was the one who talk to Rukawa about what happened the past weeks. She narrated to the younger lad everything that she knew about the personality-switch part of his life.

"So you see Rukawa, what you think is a dream really happened." Ayako finished.

As if there wasn't a shocking revelation said to him, Rukawa simply stood up from where he was sitting.

"Rukawa, where are you going?" Kogure asked.  
"Out" he left the room as soon as that word came out of his mouth.  
"Welcome, back…" Shinobi murmured.  
"Yup, that's the Rukawa Kaede we all know." Mitsui said, pointing out the obvious.

_Rukawa's thoughts: Whatever happened is in the past and I can't do anything about that. If the kind me has forgotten what she did and said to me, this me hasn't. If I know what's best for me – and I do – I'll just get the hell out of that house. End of Rukawa's thoughts._

Doing what he thinks is best, he moved back to his apartment. Shinobi, with Ayako's help, tried to settle everything with Rukawa. Guess what? Come on, take a guess… well, he was as stubborn as ever if not worse. After several tries, Shinobi decided to let Rukawa think for now, although Ayako didn't want to quit just yet. The latter believes that a little more push here and there, Rukawa will come and talk but Shinobi's point is that he might not have digested what had happened to him and she thinks a little more time can help and make things easier for both of them.

A couple of days later, there seemed to be no progress at all. This basketball practice that the team is having would be their last before they leave for the IH tomorrow. Akagi gave them a five-minute break and Shinobi took this as a chance to approach the Ice Prince one last time before they leave. She followed Rukawa outside the gym; he turned out to be getting himself a drink.

"Ready to talk now?" she asked  
"…" was his reply ignoring her like she was a brick wall or something that's not worth for someone to waste even a single second.  
"I was hoping that a couple of days would be enough for you to digest what had happened. If you need more time, then I understand. I'm willing to wait; I just want things back to what they once were."  
"I don't." At last he spoke to her. But what he said isn't really what you call nice in this century. (One of my teachers once told me that in the 13th or 14th century, nice meant stupid! Hehehe)  
"Why, not?" Shinobi was determined to get answers, even if they are monosyllabic. But to her disappointment, her so-called best friend answered her with an icy glare instead.  
"Why Rukawa, why?" she whispered trying her best to prevent tears from flowing but she wasn't successful.  
"Rukawa, back to practice!" Ayako called; she gasped in surprise at the scene that's in front of her.

Rukawa didn't give a damn and returned to the gym as if nothing happened. Ayako stayed there and asked for an explanation from Shinobi. The latter whole-heartedly told the story to her 'ane-chan'. When everything was made clear to Ayako…

"I know how irritated he gets with fan girls; now, I seem to be just like one. Do you think I'm forcing myself on him?" Shinobi asked.  
"What? Your case is different. You've had a very strong relationship from the start. Something as precious as that should be treasured deeply; it doesn't come as often as we need it." Ayako answered. She knew how lucky Rukawa and Shinobi are for always having each other; it's totally a waste if it ends like that.  
"You're wrong Aya-chan… I'm no different. I admit that I'm going to be so happy if things go back to what they once were, but deep inside I can't help but wish for something more than mere friendship."  
"Now, I see it clearly… I just wonder why this happens to almost every girl in this freakin' school. Have you always felt like this?"  
"I guess so. I mean, my feelings for him never changed or jumped into a higher level. I guess, I have always loved him but I haven't realized this until the accident. All the while I thought that he would always be my best friend, I never knew what he really meant in my life until…" she didn't want to continue.  
"Why don't you confess? I think you'll make a very cute couple. Always remember that friends can be lovers." Ayako tried her best to cheer her up.  
"I can't really say that we're in the 'friends' level right now… and besides, I… I'm… afraid of… rejection. I've always been like that. Outside I seem to be so strong, but I'm really a weakling."  
"Don't worry… Everything would be fine. I'm giving my word on it." Ayako assured.  
"Well, I guess there's nothing wrong with having high hopes. I just wish you're right." She sighed.

Ayako had a plan. She wouldn't let their story end up that way. About 7 in the evening, she sent a message to Rukawa thru text that says _emergency meeting, school gym ASAP. Attendance is a must, esp. 2 d 5 main players!_ Basketball being the thing he valued most, he cycled back to Shohoku as fast as you can say Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! (Hehehe) After the SMS was sent, she sent one to Shinobi that says _I'm still hir school; coach said he wud nid an assistant. I recommended you bcoz of ur experience… pls. come here n personally tell coach ur answer._ Basketball was taught to Shinobi by Rukawa; as much she wanted to do things that will remind her of the good old days, so she merrily walked to Shohoku High.

When she arrived at the gym, no one was there except Rukawa. The latter himself was surprised to see Shinobi there.

"Have Anzai-sensei and Aya-chan left already?" she asked the boy.

Sensing that she didn't came to bug him he replied, "Practice ended early but Ayako called an emergency meeting few minutes ago."

"Hontou ni? Aya-chan told me that she and Anzai-sensei are waiting for me. I even saved the SMS. Here, take a look."  
"That, no good…"  
"Well, since you're here, I want to wish you luck in the IH games."  
"Why are you so nice?" Rukawa suddenly asked.  
"I don't think I need a reason." She smiled.  
"What did want to say to me all this time?"  
"Huh?"  
"Don't play dumb, you know what I mean."

Shinobi took the chance and the mere fact that Rukawa is constructing complete sentences to tell the latter everything.

"Well, I just wanted to ask why you're so mad at me?"  
"Honestly, graduation day I planned to tell you that I don't see you as a mere friend… but then you told me that you'll be away. So I decided to keep it to myself; I never really had hopes that we'll meet again."  
"I'm sorry." She bowed in apology. "If only I wasn't so numb about my own feelings… none of these would ever happen."  
"What?"  
"I never realized that all those times, I was… I mean, am in love with you." She confessed.

Rukawa acted so out of his character that he gave Shinobi a very tight hug, an embrace that says 'you're finally mine'. He got so carried away that he tried to steal Shinobi's first kiss. But he was back to is composure before that happened.

"Hm… what's the matter?"  
"I'm just disappointed…"  
"Why?"  
"I remembered that your first kiss has to be your husband."  
"(smiles) Mr. Rukawa Kaede, I'm giving you the honors."

With that, he didn't hesitate to continue what he was about to do a while ago. They both cherished the moment together having a very BIG thanks reserved for Ayako.

A/N: FINISHED! Wahahahaha! I was just not satisfied with what I first came up with, so I had/wanted to revise… Again, sorry for the typos... THIS WAS NOT EDITED! (not again?)


End file.
